theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest of the Chinatown Fire
Quest of the Chinatown Fire is an episode of Anime: Evolution which features Japanese, Gibberish, German and Chinese dialogue along with English dialogue for other characters. Plot Three prisoned Chinese criminals who are arsonists escape from the Chinese Prison and flew over to Anime America to burn down the country with flame fires, bombs and guns. Also, Duncan, Courtney and Marceline are trying to find the jewels of Maya in order to undo the curse that causes Marceline to speak gibberish. Also, Miko comes to make her first visit in the US but because she can only speak Japanese and a fire's going on, she can't tell people about it. Also, Chickenbark gets a new driver's license making Noah jealous. And because of Finn's spell, Princess Bubblegum can only speak German and Rigby watches an abridged version of The British Taxi Movie and starts to fear them again. Guest cast *﻿Janice Kawayne - Miko *Mel Blanc - Chinese Criminal#1, Jaden Yuki *Ryan Higa - Chinese Criminal#2 *Sean Fujiyoshi - Chinese Criminal#3 *Keone Young - Chinese Policeman *Daisuke Suzuki - Japanese Runaway, Chinese Criminal#4 *Billy Mays II - Car Salesman *Robert Cait - Chickenbark Trivia *﻿This is the first episode to feature seven different types of languages in one episode: English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, German and Gibberish. *Although the Chinese criminals are considered evil, this episode is not a propaganda film and they are not racial stereotypes against Chinese people. *Princess Bubblegum can speak German. *Apparentley, Marceline can grow wings without transforming into a bat. *It reveals that Chickenbark is capable of driving and Noah failed 58 times on getting a driver's license. *This is one of the few episodes featuring Duncan stating "This is why I join the force". *Dollrota is a parody of the Toyota Car Company. *Cheverolt is a parody of a Cheverolet, a type of car. *Noah quotes the "Speed Racer" gimic which is a parody of the anime, Speed Racer. *This is the first ever episode to have a memoriam for Peter Fernandez (the voice of Speed from 1960 to 2010). This episode is also a memoriam for Mel Blanc. *Recordings from the propaganda film "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" were used for the Chinese criminals and Jaden Yuki. *Jaden Yuki makes a cameo appearances. *The way the Movie Hut Guy transforms from a British taxi to a kid is a reference to Transformers. Censorship *﻿Scenes featuring Noah using racial slurrs at the Chinese people such as calling them "gooks", "slant eyes", "monkey face" or "pie heads" were cut. *The scene featuring Marceline drinking gasoline was deleted. Quotes *﻿'Alejandro:' I gotta go to the mall. Miko, wanna come? *'Miko:' Un ii yo. *'Alejandro:' Que? *'Miko:' Doushatno? Mimi ni gomi ga tamatteruno? Kaimono ni iku no daisuki desu. (realizing that since Alejandro is Mexican, he can't understand Japanese) Nihon go tomara nai. Dohshite nihon go dake nano? Doushite? AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *'Miko:' Dohzo tasukete kudasai. Minna wo wakarasete kudasai. *'Jake:' Lay off the threads, mama. I can't understand a word your saying. If your gonna stay in this country, you gotta learn to speak English. (a fire department appears to the rescue) *'Miko:' Kamisama arigatoh. Moh chotto de akirameru tokoro deshta. (firefighters mumble to eachother asking which one knows the Japanese dialogue) *'Fat Firefighter:' Quick! To the library. (all of them jump into the truck and they zoom out making Miko angry) *'Marceline:' Hooperty boopers. *'Marceline:' Ooper dooper shmill doo! *'Marceline:' Flabberty flibberty clue. *'Courtney:' Oh, if I don't finish this quest, I'll never get this curse off Marceline. *'Marceline:' FLABBERTY FLIBBERTY CLUE!!! *'Courtney:' What is she saying? *'Noah:' She said "clue". Maybe because she had that curse. she also knows the clue. Is that what's happening, Marceline? *'Marceline:' Hoovoover sneeber...yes...flipper sheeber. *'Noah:' Well, what is it? *'Marceline:' Shlibberflibberr...steps...Hooberdooper bear...shibber shibber. *'Noah:' I'm ready! I'm ready! Chickenbark, did you bring my flashcards? *'Chickenbark:' Right here, buddy. (takes them out of his pocket) Everything you need to pass the test is on these cards. (eats the cards) Mmm. *'Noah:' D'oh! Chickenbark!!!! *'Chickenbark:' Hey, learning tastes good. *'Noah:' Chickenbark, I needed those. *'Chickenbark:' Oh, fiddlesticks. You've taken that driving test more times than anyone. *'Noah:' 57 times. *'Chickenbark:' Well, then 58 is your lucky number. You're gonna pass that driving test, Noah, because you're a winner. *'Noah:' I'm a winner? *'Chickenbark:' Who's a winner? *'Noah:' (sadly) I'm a winner. *'Chickenbark:' Who's a winner? *'Noah:' (cheered up a little) I'm a winner! *'Chickenbark:' Who's a winner?! *'Noah:' I'm a winner! I'm a winner! I'm a winner!!! (runs into the classroom) *'Chinese Criminal:' Oh honorable, a-ha. That-a not-a Chinese-a general. Oh no! That-a Jaden Yuki. A-ya, he in Warner Brother Leon Schlesinger Merrie Melodey cartoon picture. Oh yeah, he no fool me. (eats a carrot) Ah, what's up honorable Doc? *'Jaden:' Honorable, yipes. (runs away and the Chinese criminal chases him speaking in Chinese very fast and he goes into a plane along with the Chinese criminal but it was attached to a string causing many of the planes pices of the Chinaman fall down and the criminal jumps out of the plan and activates his parachute and Jaden flies to him holding an anvil) Here's some scrap iron from Japan, Moto. (gives him the anvil causing him to fall down) Happy landing. *'Lady:' Ready? *'Chickenbark:' Ready! (banner comes down which says "CONGRATULATIONS" on it. Balloons and confetti fall) *'Noah:' Huh? *'Salesman:' Congratulations, Mr. Fullest. You're the one millionth person to pass the test. *'Chickenbark:' Oh great. What do I win? *'Salesman:' You get a brand-new automobile. The new Dollota Cheverolt Blue Bass 5000. The ultimate racing machine. *'Chickenbark:' All right! *'Salesman:' Women will want you. (all sigh) Men will want to be you. (all sigh) You'll be the envy of your friends. (Noah groans) Congratulations!!! *'Chickenbark:' Isn't this great? I got my license and a new boat. *'Noah:' I'm so happy for you... ("La Cucaracha" horn blows in his face) Whoa! *'Chickenbark:' The horn works. *'Noah:' What's with the Speed Racer gimic, Chickenbark? *'Chickenbark:' Well, since I'm now an expert driver, I have to keep up my image. (clicks tongue) *'Noah:' Dude, the speed limit is 40 MPH. *'Chickenbark:' Yeah, yeah! *'Noah:' (reads the speedometer) 40.5mph? That's almost 41mph. He's speeding. Stevey! Stop this car. (car stops next to a policeman) *'Chickenbark:' Huh? *'Noah:' Officer, it is my civilian duty to report that the the driver of this vehicle is speeding. Why don't you clock him with your radar gun? *'Duncan:' Umm...ok. (uses radar gun. It reads 0mph) Actually, he's going 40mph under the limit. So, move along before I run you in, tattletale. (drives off) *'Noah:' Are you sure you don't want to run him in? *'Duncan:' This is why I join the force. *'Duncan:' Ooh, I got me a runner. *'Lady Rainicorn:' 나의 공주를 걱정하지 마십시오. 모든게 정상으로 돌아 바뀝니다. (means "Don't worry my princess. Everything will be back to normal" in Korean) *'Princess Bubblegum:' Aber ich kann nicht aufhören zu sprechen deutsch. *'Lady Rainicorn:' 그를 포기하지 마십시오 (means "Don't Give Up on Him" in Korean) *'Princess Bubblegum:' Ahh! Ich bin so glücklich, ich konnte, ich konnte... faints *'Rigby:' You? *'Movie Hut Guy:' Yeah, man! what's your problem? *'Rigby:' Why were you following me in that taxi suit? *'Movie Hut Guy:' Uh. My boss made me wear this. I'm from the video store. Your rental was overdue. *'Mordecai:' Why didn't you just call or something? *'Movie Hut Guy:' I did and I sent a fax. *'Rigby:' That was you? *'Movie Hut Guy:' Yes. So can you just return the video, please? *'Rigby:' We broke it. *'Movie Hut Guy:' We'll your gonna have to pay for it. *'Mordecai and Rigby:' Pops.... *'Pops:' Of corse. I'm afraid the smallest bill I have is 100. Will that do? *'Movie Hut Guy:' Yeah, sure! (Pops hands the Movie Hut Guy a butterscotch ripple lollipop) Is this some kind of joke? (Mordecai and Rigby run off with Pops) I gotta get a better job!